Harry Potter Beginning Middle and End
by Kingofpop12345
Summary: This is the newly revised version of Harry Potter and the Unknown Boy who lived, hope this is way better and the chapters will be longer then the last. Beta's by MochaButr
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has heard of The Boy-Who-Lived and how he defeated the dark lord Voldemort when he was one year old after his babysitter was killed defending him. As everyone knows it was Jack Potter survived the killing curse but what you did NOT know is the true story. But there is a important character you need to meet for without him this story couldn't have been made. His name is Harry James Potter and this is the story of how he discovered the truth.

Harry Potter stared at the ceiling in his bedroom at Potter Manor. His room was huge but yet so simple in decoration with the theme of dark woods and rich fabrics. He was lying on the bed when his father James called up.  
"Harry! Come down this instant! We're going to get your brother his school supplies for his first year and you must come help carry the bags" James said.  
Harry sighed this year is going to be a pain in the A…well you know what those first years can be like. The Brat-Who-Lived lived in a life of privilege, sure both of their rooms are the same size but if you enter Jack's room you better have climbing equipment! And of course I am exaggerating, only a little bit. But compare to Harry's room of posters and some books but compared to Jack's it's like his room is empty! His parents did not notice because of all the fawning over Jack. Jack did notice and decided to use it as a advantage; Every time Harry sees Jack, Jack had his new broom or a new toy Harry wanted. When Harry had friends Jack came over and talked to them making sure they wanted to be friends with him, not Harry. Every time Harry stood up to Jack his parents scolded him and said 'Jack's trying to be like you' but they didn't notice the smirking Jack. Harry is in his third year at Hogwarts now and he still has to bow down to that brat. 'I'll put him in his place someday, I'll show him that I am better than him. When I do that I am going to be long gone from this place when Mom and Dad find out' Harry thought.


	2. Harry finds Information

Oh how Harry loathed going everywhere with the brat. With all those idiots surrounding the brat all making his ego grow even bigger!  
"Coming Mother, Coming Father" Harry said putting on his good boy act again. His heart pained when he called his beloved mom mother. It's too stiff, it's too formal for his taste but his father loved being called father and had talked his mom into being called mother.

'completely ridiculous in my opinion' Harry thought.

1 hour later we find Harry sitting alone on the Hogwarts express. 'stupid brat' Harry muttered' . he knew his friends has friended him only to be connected to the boy-who-lived. He handled that an prepared himself for this day. But what he hadn't prepared for was watching his love, his crush for these past three years. Hermione Granger a Muggleborn witch who he have often been heard saying was "the smartest witch of the age, besides my mum of course". Harry chocked back a tear as he thought how she left him once she found out Jack was on the train. "You must understand Harry, that I must be near the Boy-Who Lived so he could here my plans! He could endorse them!" she said as she ran out of the compartment.  
'Why did she do that? Why? Why?' he thought as he started to cry silently. He looked out the window and saw the train had stopped. 'well another year but this time with my brother and his fan-club'. \

Halloween, Great hall.

Harry sat alone while his Housemates (AN if I haven't mentioned it im sry but he's a ravenclaw) talked about homework the next day.  
Oh how was he miserable, he saw his brother talking to her, again. He was younger than her and yet he was still jealous. He would have thought more but that was when Professor Quirrel came rushing in.  
"TROLLLLLLLLLLL in the DUNGEON TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you should know!" and the man fainted right on his face.  
'That's odd. My housemates are walking towards the dorms! They usually chat away at that obvious fake faint…what's going on here?' Harry thought as he started towards Quirrel.

"Professor, I know you are faking" Harry said staring at the smirking man. Quirrel stood up shocked and straightened the royal purple turban.  
"H…..H….Harry…..Wha….what are you doing here?" said the lying professor. Harry chuckled at the man.  
"People don't faint forwards Professor, even a Gryffyndor knows that their just to stupid to realize" Harry said taking his Holly and Phoenix wand out and pointing it at the "stuttering" professor.  
"Quirrel you fool! Take care of him and get the stone!" A cold voice said out of nowhere. Harry tried to find the source of the voice but found no one.  
"Potter, You shall not interfere with my master's plan, Obliviate!" Quirrel said perfectly. Harry woke up the following morning recalling nothing from the previous night.

Quirrel/Voldemort  
"Good Quirrel, he shall forget everything, now go get the stone now!" the voice said to the man as the man puts his wand away. He began walking down the Corridor to the staircase.  
"Master, with that brat distracting us we no longer have the time" The Man said to his master.  
"Foool! Once we reach the stone I shall be back in my body and Dumbledore and the Potters shall be destroyed!" the voice yelled at him while Quirrel winced.  
"I have weakened, Damn that Potter brat! I shall recover soon, but I need rest Quirrel go back to your office now before anyone sees you!" The voiced yelled as Quirrel started running to his office as he cast the disillusiment charm on himself  
(AN and here is the new chapter! :) )


	3. Harry Potter's Miserable year so far

Oh how Harry loathed going everywhere with the brat. With all those idiots surrounding the brat all making his ego grow even bigger!  
"Coming Mother, Coming Father" Harry said putting on his good boy act again. His heart pained when he called his beloved mom mother. It's too stiff, it's too formal for his taste but his father loved being called father and had talked his mom into being called mother.

'completely ridiculous in my opinion' Harry thought.

1 hour later we find Harry sitting alone on the Hogwarts express. 'stupid brat' Harry muttered' . he knew his friends has friended him only to be connected to the boy-who-lived. He handled that an prepared himself for this day. But what he hadn't prepared for was watching his love, his crush for these past three years. Hermione Granger a Muggleborn witch who he have often been heard saying was "the smartest witch of the age, besides my mum of course". Harry chocked back a tear as he thought how she left him once she found out Jack was on the train. "You must understand Harry, that I must be near the Boy-Who Lived so he could hear my plans! He could endorse them!" she said as she ran out of the compartment.  
'Why did she do that? Why? Why?' he thought as he started to cry silently. He looked out the window and saw the train had stopped. 'well another year but this time with my brother and his fan-club'.

Halloween, Great hall.

Harry sat alone while his Housemates (AN if I haven't mentioned it im sry but he's a ravenclaw) talked about homework the next day.  
Oh how was he miserable, he saw his brother talking to her, again. He was younger than her and yet he was still jealous. He would have thought more but that was when Professor Quirrel came rushing in.  
"TROLLLLLLLLLLL in the DUNGEON TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you should know!" and the man fainted right on his face.  
'That's odd. My housemates are walking towards the dorms! They usually chat away at that obvious fake faint…what's going on here?' Harry thought as he started towards Quirrel.

"Professor, I know you are faking" Harry said staring at the smirking man. Quirrel stood up shocked and straightened the royal purple turban.  
"H…..H….Harry…..Wha….what are you doing here?" said the lying professor. Harry chuckled at the man.  
"People don't faint forwards Professor, even a Gryffyndor knows that their just to stupid to realize" Harry said taking his Holly and Phoenix wand out and pointing it at the "stuttering" professor.  
"Quirrel you fool! Take care of him and get the stone!" A cold voice said out of nowhere. Harry tried to find the source of the voice but found no one.  
"Potter, You shall not interfere with my master's plan, Obliviate!" Quirrel said perfectly. Harry woke up the following morning recalling nothing from the previous night.

Quirrel/Voldemort  
"Good Quirrel, he shall forget everything, now go get the stone now!" the voice said to the man as the man puts his wand away. He began walking down the Corridor to the staircase.  
"Master, with that brat distracting us we no longer have the time" The Man said to his master.  
"Foool! Once we reach the stone I shall be back in my body and Dumbledore and the Potters shall be destroyed!" the voice yelled at him while Quirrel winced.  
"I have weakened, Damn that Potter brat! I shall recover soon, but I need rest Quirrel go back to your office now before anyone sees you!" The voiced yelled as Quirrel started running to his office as he cast the disillusionment charm on himself

Harry

But the thing with Harry he isn't a normal wizard he reacts to spells differently than anyone else. It first was started being noticed by James and Lily was before Voldemort attacked. Sirius decided to prank James by hiding the kids with a invisability spell. Sirius almost had his ears shouted off by the time lily found out what he done. But Sirius was too much involved with the prank he'd forgot to put Harry and Jack back into the crib. They'd spent a hour looking for them when Jack popped up the spell had worn off but Harry didn't appear. They'd panicked and ran outside and inside several times but because they were in such a hurry they didn't notice little harry was disillusioned way before they figured out they were gone. The spells his brother threw at him since had a similar effect.  
But of course no one had obliviated him of course no one of the potters were that idiotic and mean. Because in Harry's case his mind came back after he woke up his memories. He still couldn't remember his early ones they were all fuzzy and hazed which is odd because Jack could remember at least one memory from before Voldemort's attack.

"Stupid Quirrel, i'm going to report this" harry said as he got dressed and started into the common room. When he got out into the corridors he started walking to Professor Macgonigal no offense to Flitwick was meant but Macgonigal ad more power and could talk to Dumbledore about Quirrel much more easily than Flitwick could. But then she was there. Hermione Granger the woman he loved since first year well her first year since he's a year older than her. They talked once in awhile but it stopped when his brother started going to Hogwarts finally. He wished his parents had decided to keep Jack at home to teach him for a while longer so he could talk to Hermione more. But no he had to come to Hogwarts, Dumbledore's orders. Harry sighed.


End file.
